


祁炀，番外休息室车

by XIAOdriver



Category: awm
Genre: M/M, 原著车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAOdriver/pseuds/XIAOdriver
Summary: 是车，慎入，不喜勿来。我是小driver，只开原著车。之前已经开了两辆祁炀车，这次是500粉福利抽中的小姐妹要的“第89章番外休息室”。特意恶补体位知识的我·····
Relationships: AWM - Relationship
Kudos: 123





	祁炀，番外休息室车

  
祁醉回来时，看见的就是这副景象。  
三个参差不齐的野男人意图不轨的站在自己男朋友身后，神情沉醉，目光痴迷。  
祁醉面无表情，深吸了一口气。  
自己这刚走了一个星期……  
偏偏不断散发魅力的罪恶男人丝毫意识不到什么，他目光专注，嘴唇微动，语速飞快的指挥着，一枪一个人头。  
每次爆头，于炀身后的野男人就一起鼓掌，看的祁醉一阵闹心。  
祁醉看不下去了，把行李箱推回自己房间，给于炀发了两条消息，自己在休息室等于炀。  
于炀打完这一句练习赛后才看手机，他眼睛一亮，对身后的青训生匆忙道：“等下，我一会儿回来。”  
胖瘦矮三人点头如小鸡啄米。  
休息室里，祁醉倚在桌子边儿上低头玩手机。 于炀推门进来，欣喜，“怎么这么早？刚四点钟……”  
祁醉把手机收起来，看着于炀道：“你看看我有什么变化。”  
于炀想也不想走近轻轻牵起祁醉的右手，仔细的看了下，小心的摸了摸祁醉的手腕：“医生怎么说？”  
“恢复的这么好，能怎么说。”祁醉一点也不想聊自己，还是问于炀，“你没觉得我哪儿变了？”  
于炀仔细看看，看不出来。  
祁醉目光慈和，“你不觉得我头有点绿吗？”  
于炀：“……”  
于炀憋着笑，“都是青训生……”  
于炀把贺小旭新定的规矩跟祁醉说了，祁醉嗤笑：“你还是青训生的时候他怎么没想到这招？”  
于炀心里一动，低声道，“当时如果成绩好能来跟一队打训练赛，那……”  
“那咱俩早就和好了。”祁醉耿耿于怀，“还能耗那么久，哎不对……贺小旭他是不是故意针对我？” 于炀忍笑，“怎么还翻旧账……”  
“还没翻到你头上呢。”祁醉转身，搂着于炀的腰把人抱在桌子上，非常流氓的挤在于炀两腿中间，质问，“你昨晚到底穿的谁的衣服？”  
于炀耳朵红了。  
祁醉上下看看于炀，“还偷着穿哪件了？”  
于炀解释不清就想混过去，小声道：“穿的很小心，没穿脏……”  
“你又模糊重点。”祁醉莞尔，“我衣服，别说脏了，你扔了也没事，但你偷着穿就是事儿了，炀神……你到底是多想我？”  
于炀垂眸，他说不出口，就主动亲了亲祁醉。  
老畜生能放过主动送上来的点心？  
不能。  
他脑子里的黄色废料都快要塞不下了，这时候要还能面不改色当君子，那就是他有病。  
嘴唇刚一贴上，祁醉就瞬间转守为攻，舌尖在他干燥的唇上一舔，顺着小朋友微张的嘴滑了进去。  
数日不见的思念猛地炸开，都融在了这个急切的吻里，一直把人亲到红着脸直喘，祁醉才放手。  
“小队长，想不想我？”祁醉搂着他的腰问。  
肌肤传来温热的触感，休息室里不热，但于炀却像被火烤着一样，呼吸还没平静，“想……”  
其实也就才一个周多，祁醉本来还想着可以开着视频看于炀这样这样，再那样那样的。  
但是转念一想，要是镜头那边，于炀真给自己弄到兴奋了，脸颊绯红，身子颤抖……说不定手都紧张得不知道该往哪儿放……  
那么软糯那么可爱，看得到吃不到，这跟给他自己上刑有什么差别。  
所以老畜生暂且出于人道主义，一直没跟小朋友提什么过分的要求，就盼着回来……  
“有多想？”祁醉往前再走了一小步，手放在他腿中间，也不急着动作，慢慢画圈圈，“嗯？”  
于炀现在已经能接受比较厉害的挑拨了，之前还只会面红耳赤的靠他身上不说话，现在已经渐渐主动起来，有时候还会无意识的反撩一手，秀得祁醉猝不及防。  
于炀也不躲，看着他，“特别特别想……”  
祁醉莞尔，手探进他衣服里，像是真心要讨个结果，“想我还是想睡我？”  
可能是太久不见了，也有可能这荤话正中下怀，反正于炀一声不吭抖得厉害。  
  
三楼训练室，赖华拿着文件夹上楼来，茫然：“Youth呢？”  
胖瘦矮更茫然：“炀神说出去一下……” 赖华不满，转头去找，胖瘦矮三人有点局促，亦步亦趋的跟在赖华后面。  
赖华推开祁醉于炀的宿舍门，都没找到人，最后走到休息室前推开门……  
祁醉把于炀裤子拉链都拉开了，于炀的T恤也被他撩了起来，门一开，祁醉飞速挡在了于炀身前，啧了一声，“老赖你是不是故意的……”  
赖华面容紫涨，砰的关上了门。 胖瘦矮站在门外什么也没看见，弱弱道：“我好像听到了祁神的声音……他不是出国复健了吗？”  
赖华尴尬道：“你们先去……等一会儿，马上。”  
  
本来于炀还没觉得有什么，也许是因为满脑子都想着祁醉去了，但突然被老赖进来打个岔……自己衣服都快被脱了，就像被捉奸在床一样，登时窘得不行。  
“队长，要不……回房间吧？”于炀手撑在桌沿，半低着头开头，脸上火辣辣的。  
祁醉却不以为意，他早就硬的不行了。  
出差禁欲那么多天，盼星星盼月亮终于回来了，火都点着了，这时候暂什么停啊。  
他转过头看了看小朋友，折返站在桌前:“于队，要不你先摸摸我硬成什么样了再决定？”  
于炀顺着他的目光看过去，祁醉裤子中间已经……顶起来了。  
犹豫片刻，还是伸出了手，毕竟他也想祁醉……  
还没贴到，祁醉突然往前走了一步，炽热的温度顺着布料传到手心，于炀想抽回手却被按住，“我可是我家基地里，跟我家战队的队长，也就是我家小男朋友，一个周没做了，现在要做点什么，不过分吧？”  
祁醉每个字都噙着笑，还故意把尾音拖长，好不撩人。  
小朋友不自在的动了动手指，磕磕巴巴道，“不、不过分……”  
  
这不动还好，一动就摊上事儿了。  
老畜生本来就硬得难受，被他蹭得深吸一口气。  
依旧把于炀的手按在自己下面，凑到他跟前，唇靠近了又分开，快蹭饭鼻尖又撤走，若即若离、要吻不吻的把气息全喷于炀脸上，“那要你给我做点儿什么……也不过分吧？”  
祁醉按在他手背上的手紧了紧，“嗯？”  
这暗示已经十分明显了，于炀也不是听不懂，愣了下，红着脸点头，“答应过你的……”  
  
祁醉眼睛一亮，奖励似的在他额头落下轻柔一吻，倒退几步，吊儿郎当的坐在了沙发上，对着于炀勾了勾手。  
他的小队长慢慢走到他身边，祁醉把人拉到腿上坐着，手不规矩的伸进他裤子，“门都不锁……那么大方给人看？”，他的手掌轻轻摩挲，“待会儿要是有人……进来就能看到你脱光了正被我按在桌子上，要是再早点儿，还能看到你嘴里含着我……”  
于炀一愣，不等祁醉说完，已经红着脸飞快的去把门锁上了。  
祁醉看他就快要同手同脚走路还慢吞吞的样子，忍不住逗他，“刚还说想我，这会儿又不愿意了？”  
“没、没有，是真的想你……也没不愿意。”  
祁醉顺着他手臂摸上去，捏捏他的脸，“那就是愿意？”  
于炀又被他堵得说不出话了，轻轻点了点头。  
其实自打那次比赛答应给祁醉口之后，祁醉一次都没让他真做过……  
  
祁醉忍笑，在他腿上摸着，“小哥哥，你知不知道锁了门之后，什么都可以做？你跑那么快，是等不及了？”  
“不是……我……”于炀更臊了，想纠正祁醉，话还没说完就被祁醉拉进怀里吻了上来。  
  
“为什么穿我睡衣？”祁醉在他脖子上最显眼的地方种了颗草莓，防止那些野男人再打他的主意。于炀颈侧一痒，正好低头看到祁醉下半身的小帐篷，便岔开话题，“队长，我给你……口吧”  
祁醉其实曾无数次在脑海中想象过于炀真给他口是什么样子，小队长也好几次都提起这事儿。  
不过祁醉每次看到小朋友被他吻得红着脸张着嘴急促呼吸，就会用“我太大了你吞不下”这种不要脸的话怼得于炀哑口无言。  
说白了其实就是舍不得。  
自家小朋友，还能真舍得欺负？  
但是现在天时地利人和，一个周不见，小朋友又提起这个了。  
既然那么主动……祁醉舒心一笑解开扣子，又盯着于炀的眼睛，握着他的手给自己拉开了拉链……  
去特么的做人。  
  
现在在性事上，祁醉已经不需要顾忌着于炀会犯病，就是每次看着他害羞的样子，都觉得心痒痒，忍不住想把人揉碎了吞下肚子。  
明明做都做过了，多羞耻的话也都在床上说过了，还是一逗就脸红。  
虽然害羞吧，但该做的还是做，任你怎样，从不反抗，想要了也不说话，受不了也不吭声，就闷声闷气的往你怀里凑。  
之前跟他商量的买些制服小裙子兔尾巴，于炀含糊着还没回答，老畜生一边心痒一边盘算。  
啧啧啧，总有一天得把他教得浪一点。  
最好是能跪在床上给他口到深喉后拔出来再射人脸上，要么咽下去也行，或者有事没事就对他说“老公我想要”，在床上被干的时候得大声叫出来，还得叫他老公催他动快点用力点……  
祁醉喉结滚动，深呼吸了下。  
于炀还不知道祁醉已经为他规划好了惨绝人寰的培养计划，只是不好意思看他，屈膝半跪下去。  
祁醉今天穿的裤子宽松，扣子解开之后，就看到了大部分纹身。  
于炀本来还想整个脱掉，祁醉阻止了他。  
“不……脱掉吗？”  
祁醉笑道，“这么饥渴？现在就要把你老公扒光了？”  
于炀停住手看着他，不知该作何反应，祁醉抬起他下巴狡黠一笑，“别脱了，就这样才有野战的感觉。”  
于炀:“……”  
队长说的都是对的。  
他虽然一直记挂着这事儿，但是其实并没有经验，加上祁醉灼灼的目光盯着他，于炀脸上又烧了起来。  
硬着头皮把祁醉的内裤稍微往下扯一点，巨大款的“YOUTH”先完整的露了出来，在祁醉的人鱼线中间，看起来十分色气，然后那硬着的东西就弹了出来。  
  
每次看到祁醉的纹身，于炀都忍不住揪心，竟一时间连自己正跪在他腿中间的处境都忘了……轻轻摸了摸他的id，那么大的文身，队长该有多疼……  
所以他想让祁醉开心一点。  
双手搭在祁醉膝盖上，于炀把祁醉的上衣往上推了一点，侧着脸轻轻的吻在了祁醉的腹肌上……  
老畜生倒吸一口凉气，头皮开始发麻，柔软又轻微的触感，犹如羽毛扫在敏感部位。  
于炀努力回想着祁醉之前的怎么做的，一路吻下去，舌尖在顶端舔了下，颤抖着张嘴……凑上前含住……  
“嘶……”  
口腔略带冰冷又湿润的触感，和炽热坚硬下身形成了鲜明的对比，刺激着祁醉的神经，他很少有这样感觉快要失控的时候。  
他忍不住把手搭在于炀头顶上，没用力，只在他头顶轻轻抓着。  
于炀俯在他腿间，狠戾的金色的头发看起来格外温顺，有几缕掉随意散落着，脸颊泛起不自然的红，用力张开的嘴晶莹剔透，一前一后动作着。  
于炀动作非常非常生涩，除了那轻轻一舔，几乎不会用舌头，只知道努力含进去再退出，如此反复。  
祁醉都能感觉到偶尔被牙齿蹭到，但是心理上的快感一浪漫过一浪。  
看来，他的小朋友……长大了呀。  
于炀动作很慢，不似老畜生那天赋异禀般的熟练。  
但是人吧，总会有生理上那压不下的冲动，现在这时候对他来说，其实就跟受刑一样。  
但不管有多难忍难耐，祁醉一直忍着没动，连放在于炀头顶上的手指都没用力，只用右手轻轻扣了扣沙发。  
虽然他现在要真做什么，比如按住于炀自己快速顶两下，或者把自己全部送进去深喉，甚至射在他嘴里让他咽下去，于炀都一定会配合，但是他不想于炀觉得难受。  
老畜生望天，我做错了什么……我只是个畜生啊……  
“唔……”于炀没经验，又想要祁醉满意，不小心含得深了点，咽喉里传来的不适让他闷哼一声，眼里蒙上了一层淡淡的雾气。  
祁醉把人捞起来，从他眼角吻到唇上，抬着于炀的腿把人抱起来架在腰往前走，含着于炀通红的耳垂道，“小哥哥，技术也太差了吧。”  
内心不停给自己洗脑，是因为我们处于和谐社会，因为要本着尊老爱幼的原则，因为要遵从核心价值观，因为要坚持可持续发展，因为……  
去他妈的其实还是舍不得。  
甜头尝过了就行了，深喉不是件舒服事儿，他暂时还不想于炀受这个罪，再说也不急于一时。  
毕竟，来日方长嘛。  
  
于炀搂着祁醉的脖子，头埋在他颈侧，“对不起……我下次……”  
“没训你……下次什么？”祁醉含笑把他抱到桌子上，手在他腰侧滑过，开始把于炀已经被解开的裤子脱掉，剩一条白底黑色字母的内裤。  
“下次……下次……”于炀感受着祁醉捏了捏他腿间的嫩肉还到处游走的手，半天下次不出个所以然来。  
祁醉嗤笑，撩起于炀的体恤送到他嘴边“乖，叼着，口的事儿……下次再说。”  
神之右手勾着他的内裤边，就把人下半身脱了个干净，欺身上前。 于炀以为他要接吻，嘴角松开体恤，微张着唇轻轻闭上了眼。  
但半天都没等到那熟悉的触感，睁眼发现祁醉正在憋着笑，好像专门在等他睁眼，同时一伸手从他背后桌上的包里拿出了一个小瓶子，“怎么了？以为我要亲你？”  
于炀一窘，略显尴尬，“什么时候……买的？”  
祁醉慢条斯理的握着他身下，凑到他跟前，“在你还跟那三个野男人待在一起的时候。”老流氓故作停顿，又缺德的补充道，“那那老凯他们都看到了，他们说你训练辛苦了，让我注意体位和时间……”  
于炀不知道祁醉说的是真是假，下定决心似的闭了闭眼，不等他说完，双腿缠到祁醉劲瘦的腰上，搂着他的脖子凑了上去，堵住他的荤话。  
  
祁醉来不及反应，就被小朋友拉了过去，下身顶端抵在他小腹上，又被干燥的嘴唇堵住了嘴。  
短暂一滞后，兴奋直冲头顶，祁醉快速的挤出润滑剂，转守为攻把于炀压在了桌子上，一手垫在他后脑勺下怕桌子硌着他，一手轻车熟路的探进去扩张。  
于炀的舌尖配合着祁醉的入侵，在神之右手按在他敏感点的时候轻轻颤抖起来，绕在祁醉腰上的腿不自觉的用了用力。  
祁醉在他通红的脸颊上亲亲一吻，手指往更深的地方走，“咬那么紧？”  
于炀喘着气说不出话，就还是那样抱着他，骨感的被贴在桌面上，胸膛和祁醉正面相贴，嘴唇被间断又霸道的吻弄得亮晶晶的。  
身后也被手指反复的进出撑开，指节的动作变得越发撩人，迅速打消了异物入侵的不适感。  
“穿我睡衣的时候，硬了没？”祁醉低沉的声音突然打破喘息，饶在他耳边。  
让于炀最窘的问答还是来了，虽然祁醉在视频里没多向他追究，他以为这事儿就这样过去了。  
但是当时，祁醉的睡衣宽宽大大的，穿在他身上极其不合身……睡衣上全是祁醉身上那好闻又深邃的味道，不同于任何一种古龙水，但就是让人觉得……诱人……仿佛祁醉就在身边一样。  
再加上视频里祁醉半荤半素的撩拨，于炀稍稍的起了点反应，不过祁醉不在，还是不严重，他深呼吸几次还是压下去了。  
就算如此，他也还是没敢告诉祁醉，现在祁醉显然是已经猜到了……  
“问你呢，硬了没。”祁醉还是半强迫的引诱着于炀开口。  
“唔……嗯……硬了……”胸前的红点被捏住，于炀在闷哼中颤声回答着。  
  
祁醉略微满意的一笑，有时候就得装点傻，不然就没办法逼于炀这样再那样了。  
不过出差时他实在吃素太久了，这次当然就要连本带利的讨回来。  
老流氓对小队长难耐的哼声和越来越急促的喘息听而不闻，吻在他颈侧、锁骨和胸前，再塞一根手指进去反复按压那个点。  
直到于炀握住他撑在桌面的手臂，不好意思的开口，“够、够了……队长，可以了……” 祁醉才轻笑，咬于炀的耳朵，“上次跟你说的，要叫什么？”  
于炀:“……”  
于炀眼眶发烫，眼前模糊一片，重重呼出一口气，摩挲着祁醉手腕，低声道:“老公……”  
祁醉明显不满意，“这还没你在床上叫得大声呢。”手指退出又进去，另一只手捏着他的下巴跟于炀对视，“看着我再叫一次。”  
“嗯……”于炀咬咬下唇，盯着祁醉深邃的瞳孔，“老公……够了……”  
又紧闭着眼偏开头，头铁着把后半句说完了:“快进、进来吧……”  
  
祁醉眼前一亮，于炀很少这样直白的说这种话，平时都是祁醉半哄半诱半强迫的让他开口……  
他早知道扩张已经到位不会伤着于炀了，并且小朋友似乎还有点等不及。  
快速抽出手指，往自己身下随意一抹，掐着于炀柔软的腰全部送了进去。  
“啊……”于炀被突然的快感刺激着神经，握着祁醉手臂的手掌陡然收紧，另一只手在桌面上印出带着雾气的手印，不受控制的弓起身子呻吟出声。  
原本硬的发痛的下身突然得到释放，祁醉吐出一口热气，捞起于炀的腰，一边动一边问，“你老公大不大？”  
“唔……哈……”于炀双腿张开，大腿根被祁醉掐着，少年干净柔软的身子和最露骨的地方都全展示在男朋友眼前。  
只可惜了男朋友是个在做的时候话很多的真流氓，用力一挺身，“问你呢？”  
于炀在快感中急促呼吸，好半天才得以回答，“大……”  
“主谓宾呢？就一个字也太敷衍了吧，你怎么不能体会你老公出差禁欲的心情呢？我可没像你在基地和三个野男人混在一起。”祁醉嘴上不饶人，身下加快了动作，把于炀撞得前后移动。  
  
每次被撞得往前了，祁醉就扣着于炀的腰把人拉回来贴在一起，非逼得于炀把一句话断断续续的完整了才作罢。  
  
一边用力一边翻旧账，“上次跟你商量的小短裙兔尾巴，答不答应？”  
“呼……呼……啊……”一星期禁欲，一来就那么上火，于炀仰起了脖子不回答。  
“问你呢。”祁醉收出手去磨蹭他湿润润的顶端，轻轻扣着。  
前后都被伺候着，于炀受不住，只能扭动着身子，小声回答，“答应……”  
  
祁醉咬在他喉结上，“那下次就穿着短裙做……”，说完嫌不够似的把于炀的双手手腕捏在一起，反手按住扣在他头顶的桌面上，把人固定住，深入浅出、恰到好处的撞他的敏感点。  
  
压在于炀手上的力道其实不重，但是灭顶的愉悦突然没有了发泄的途径，于炀眼睛登时里蒙上了一层雾气，眼周发红发烫，眯着眼睛才能看清祁醉美好的身材和微微汗湿的脸，声音几不可闻，“抱……”  
祁醉左手压着他的手，右手套弄着于炀身下，还以同样的频率挺身，碰撞的响声盖过了于炀的声音。  
他没听清于炀说什么，便一个前倾用力送进去，俯在他耳边，声音性感低沉，“什么？”  
于炀被那一下刺激得发抖，过度的快感让发烫的眼眶盈满泪水。他手腕儿轻轻挣扎了下，修长的双腿微微用力，主动把祁醉再压下来一点，软软糯糯道，“队长，抱……”  
祁醉闻言一梗，所有动作都定格住，盯着于炀朦胧的双眼。  
心跳骤然停拍一瞬，继而又疯狂跳动起来，自内而外自上而下的升起一股暖流，连耍流氓的话都说不出了……  
艹……  
祁醉又回想起自己第一次解说脱水的时候，叹了口气。  
他，HOG前队长现老板，曾经的电竞奇迹，已经彻底栽在这个散发魅力还不自知的男人身上……  
老畜生咳了咳，强行镇定下来放了手。  
  
于炀的双手刚被松开，就费力抬起上半身抱住了祁醉，贴上他滚烫的胸膛，脸埋在他颈窝蹭着，好像在吸一只大猫，又略带着委屈意味，“队长……动一动啊……”  
一波未平一波又起。  
祁醉还没来抚平心跳，就又被于炀不平稳的声音刺激到了。在震惊中都忘了自己已经停下来了，猛然回过神后的瞳孔，因为过度兴奋而变得更加深邃，突然退了出来，起身扯过一条有靠背凳子，三两下把裤子褪到膝弯。  
把于炀捞起来坐在桌子上，自己后退一步坐上凳子，牵起于炀的手，从手背吻到指尖，含住他的无名指咬下一圈牙印，“过来，试试新姿势。”  
于炀还在没被满足的渴求里，无名指突然被祁醉含在口中，传来微微刺痛，眼底浮现一片你迷茫，“什、什么？”  
祁醉环住他的腰把人拉近，“不会？不会怎么不叫你老公教你？”  
于炀被脱得只剩一件体恤，被祁醉搂着腰，站在祁醉张开腿现在两腿外侧，衣服下摆根本遮挡不住早就被玩弄到硬起来的下身。  
祁醉环在他腰的手移到他屁股上捏着，把白皙的皮肤捏得一片红，另一只手突然并起手指塞了进去，抬眸笑道 “哦对了，炀神……你老公是谁？”  
于炀膝盖发软险些扑到他怀里，手臂堪堪撑在祁醉肩头才稳住，略微带了点鼻音，“是你……”  
祁醉拿的凳子有些矮，他的双腿曲得难受，干脆直接伸长了。看着于炀浑身发抖，前端还湿了……  
祁醉心里一动，低头含住他身下，轻轻舔舐后放开，“我是谁？”  
突然的快感让于炀闷哼后又大口喘气，弓起腰想躲，却被祁醉扣着动弹不得，感觉自己正躺在软绵绵的云端，声音都在抖，小得快要听不见，“是、是祁醉……”  
但老流氓听得真切，满意的在于炀腰上一啃，留了个红红的牙印，于炀疼得一抽气，大腿直抖，却只轻轻抱住了祁醉的头发，头一次催促道，“队长……进、进来……”  
祁醉把两条长腿曲起，腿中间依旧硬挺着，摸着自己的牙印看着于炀，“不急，我教你的压枪还记得吗？”  
于炀心里火急火燎的，说出那么直白的话让他觉得十分难堪窘迫，对各处的一点点触碰都格外敏感，不知道为什么队长突然问这个，不过还是老实点头，就是语调有点陡，“记得。”  
祁醉舌尖在他小腹一舔，“那……上次教你的自己动，还记得吗？”  
小队长被祁醉的挑逗弄得大脑一片空白，反应过来之后耳廓爆红，回答记得也不是，不记得也不是，喘着粗气不出声了。  
好在老畜生还有一丝人性，不再问了，反手在他屁股上一拍，流氓道，“坐上来。”  
于炀眼眶依旧滚烫，祁醉倒给不给的诱惑弄得他神经紧绷，已经做到一半被突然打断，转为细细痒痒的调情，于炀心里和身下的空虚感一波比一波浓。  
神志不清的被祁醉揽过去，分开双腿跨坐在他身上，手搭在他肩上，埋着头一点点往下坐，一点点被撑开、被填满……  
“啊……不行……太大了……”于炀才吞进去一小半，已经无可遏制的颤抖，从胸腔挤出小声的呜咽，汗湿的额头凑过去贴着祁醉的脸，哽咽着、低颤着像求饶一样。  
老流氓此时也沉浸在缓慢袭来，而又不可忽视的快感里，闻言掐着于炀的腰，重重往下一按，勾起嘴角，“什么？你太辣了我没听清……”  
于炀被直插到底的入侵刺激得叫出了声，大腿彻底贴到了祁醉腿上，又顾忌着这是休息室，害臊的咬紧了下唇克制着音量，“没、没什么。”  
“啊……”于炀压抑的低吟终于陡然拔高，暖流直冲身下和头顶。这个体位进得比平时深，连祁醉的呼吸都止不住的粗重起来，哪里还能忍住装君子。  
一手抬手于炀后面，一手撩起体恤，掐着他的腰，含住小朋友胸前的凸起，从周围轻轻舔舐再轻咬在了顶端，慢慢加快了进出的频率。  
于炀受不了，碰撞间发出的声音和进出的水声越来越快，他手指插进了祁醉头发间，配合的承受着祁醉做一次顶一个星期的力度，带着鼻音发出一声声破碎的抽噎和低吟。  
汗水顺着脖子往下滑，于炀体力不支的靠在祁醉那隔着布料依旧滚烫的身上，被祁醉拉着脖子低头接吻，喘息都被闷进了吻里。  
寂静的休息室回荡着黏腻的响声和两人交织重叠的喘息，急促、难耐又情欲浓浓……  
于炀被祁醉咬在喉结上，神经在断掉的边缘，一股滚烫的热流往下窜，“嗯……啊……”不受控制又不知危险的发出绵长又诱人的呻吟。  
祁醉搂着小朋友软绵无力的身子，四处留痕之后轻笑，他早就已经不会为把小朋友做哭而感到丝毫内疚了，内心还暗自决定已经要让于炀好好锻炼下身体。  
比如饭后散步啊，周末跑步，或者……多在床上锻炼下也行，他非常乐意做这个专职私教。  
于炀还不知道自己已经又一次被安排了，只知道受不住了就往祁醉怀里贴。  
在他快要爆发的时候，突然被掐着腰抬起来，又被翻了个面背对着祁醉。  
还来不及迷茫，已经被祁醉抬着大腿，双脚脱离了地面，坐到了祁醉身上，身后被抬起来重新插进去，悬空着被更有力更霸道的顶到了更深的地方。  
“啊……”于炀有些慌乱，重心不太稳，条件反射的握住祁醉有力的小臂，汗湿的头发贴在脸上，后背靠在他胸膛，“嗯……队长……”  
祁醉凭着臂力抬着小朋友的大腿，把人抬起来又放下，让于炀借着重力一次次下坐。  
这个姿势让于炀完全失去了着力点，撑在祁醉小臂上的双手渐渐开始酸软无力，只能任由自己被祁醉抬起一点又放下，沉浸在一片连续不断的快感中。  
腿被祁醉掐在手里往上抬，里面不断被顶在最深最软最敏感的地方，强烈的刺激终于让于炀难忍的哭出了声……  
祁醉搂住于炀随着动作而晃动的的腿，把他骨感的背贴紧自己胸膛，从他左肩的“HOG”吻到他“DRUNK”，伸出舌头虔诚的描摹着文身轮廓，在重复多次的剧烈动作之后，喘着粗气交代在了小队长最里面。  
悬空的陌生感，在基地休息室里野战的刺激，可怕的深度，只存在于祁醉身上独属的好闻的味道和浓烈的快感，尽数刺激着于炀的神经。  
他大腿痉挛，身后收紧，同时突然射了出来，白白的痕迹溅在地板上，弥漫起淡淡的特殊的味道。  
于炀浑身没有一点力气了，难堪得不敢往地上看，在一片眩晕中迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼。  
  
祁醉重重的呼出一口气，接住了软软倒下来的小朋友，从包里翻出外套把于炀裹得严严实实的抱上了楼。  
于炀搂住他脖子，还勉强着睁开眼断断续续的说，“队长……青训生……”  
祁醉轻轻在他唇上一吻，“乖，睡吧，我去会会你的野男人。” 又与他鼻尖相蹭，“晚上再来陪你玩点儿……更刺激的……”  
于炀已经没力气了，浑身酸软，身后含着祁醉射在他里面的东西，和润滑剂一起黏腻一片，还在张开又收缩着。  
耳根更红了一点，把脸埋在祁醉怀里，被他抱着上楼。祁醉也不管他不出声，咬着他还有点儿汗湿的耳朵，“宝贝儿，我的新领带，已经在等你了……”  
  
  
胖瘦矮老老实实的等在训练室。  
祁醉把人放到床上，准备解决了那三个野男人再来给于炀洗澡，顺便还在洗漱台前计划了一下浴室里该用什么姿势。  
最后挑了一下决定在镜子面前，到时候就可以让于炀看着自己被上的地方，祁醉都能想象小朋友脸会有多红。  
顺便还下单了一面全身镜，以后就可以把人按在镜子上，抬起他的腿……  
咳咳咳，老畜生及时刹车下楼去了。  
  
吃了个半饱的祁醉意气风发的进了训练室，跟大家打了个招呼笑道：“不好意思，炀神有点事儿，我跟你们打。”小个子第一次看见活的祁醉，窒息：“Drunk……”  
祁醉大方道：“耽误大家时间了，陪你们打三局，来来……”  
胖瘦矮兴奋坏了。  
“以后有事，不管是训练还是什么的……找我就行。”祁醉开机更新游戏，还不忘清理邪教，“于队太忙了，顾不上，知道么？”  
胖瘦矮点头如捣蒜。  



End file.
